How the All-Stars spent a Summer Vacation
by N.kirby
Summary: With the "Console Wars" finished, the Playstation All-Stars take a break, leading to their usual silliness on a paradise island... But at the same time, an enemy was revived, and they meet some old friends! (Contains: Crossover, implied violence, slightly suggestive themes)
1. Travel Plans

**((Hey everyone! I decided that with "Gamindustri Clash" coming to its end slowly, I wanted to make this pretty silly summer-story now so I can get ideas out there! Plus it may lead to another story in the future… Some spoilers to "Tournament Royale" and "Gamindustri Clash" are here. As always, I own none of the characters in this story. Please enjoy!))**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The man stepped back, admiring what was just created. "Yes! It's complete at last! They thought it was impossible to bring him back… But the right DNA and hardware scraps can make the perfect replica… **_Of_ _Polygon Man!_**"

Dr. Neo Cortex was his name. During the Console Wars, he took the chance to scoop up sorts of data when Noire and Uni were gone. "I shall reign triumphant over the entirety of the Playstation world- No, _all_ the universes with this former deity on my side! If I can just program this ROM… Then the Polygon Man will be better than he was before!" A body made of violet-shards laid on the table, made as a copy of who was originally only a floating head.

In the past, Polygon Man was a giant threat to Lastation, only turning back into his original form of a wisp and becoming regretful when the All-Stars defeated him. Cortex didn't know of this however, nor did he know that there was already RAM inside of the monstrosity that lied down.

"Aha! There, his knowledge of power and the nations." Plugging in the memory card in its forehead, he continued to another set. "Now, for his own thoughts! Which will be to obey me and assist in taking over each and every part of the universe!" But the moment Cortex turned away from his project, the body was triggered to turn on.

Opening his eyes, the being of shards couldn't remember who or what he was, just what the mad doctor was saying. "I'll start with taking over Lastation, then Leanbox, then Lowee!… Oh right, I almost forgot about Planep-" Cortex felt his body tense up, hearing the footsteps behind him.

He was lifted up by the cloned deity. "_P-Man!_ Sit down! I command you at once! I am your master!"

"If that's true… Then why aren't you master of those places?"

Unable to answer the question, Cortex was instantly flung towards the work tables. The replica snatched his lab-coat, not wishing to exposed, and then fled the scene. The doctor slammed a button, causing alarms to go off. Several absurd experiments lunged themselves at the escapee, but ultimately failed.

Cortex staggered to get up. "Dammit! Ah, what chance did I have against Gamindustri anyway? Back to the drawing board… Still, I only wonder what that freak will do out there, hopefully I don't get involved…"

* * *

Nathan Drake, Crash, and Jak were on a stroll. Daxter was trying his best to keep up with them. Since they were all made by the same company at one point, it wasn't out of the ordinary to see those four hanging out.

They seemed to be talking about what was happening during E3, as Blanc already stole Noire's spotlight with very promising games on her current console which wasn't doing too well. Ratchet and Sly were getting their own movie, plus LittleBigPlanet 3 was announced. Yet the audience was so far more grabbed by the rival company.

"Kinda depressing really. We were doing great the last and previous year! Even with their 'Year of that lime-green guy who's second banana' and games with the monsters that change forms, Lowee lost loads of cash!" Daxter nudged his pal, Jak on the leg. "We need something to grab our audience again besides Sackboy and movies! Something fun like… Like her!"

He pointed directly behind himself, in which a woman with blue hair was rushing towards them. "You! You're those Playstation All-Stars, aren't you?!" She was clenching her fist. Jak was hesitant to answer, but Crash nodded and Daxter followed up.

"Yep, we sure are sweetheart! I'm one of the main characters and heroes! The orange lightning, Daxter! This here is my sidekick, Jak. Would you like an autograph?"

"What happened to my black rose of the underworld?!" She ignored his question, stamping her own foot. "I am Cliora, I come from a long family-line of witches… The woman destined to be with Prince Gigadis!" They all froze from hearing that last part, except for Crash who was just confused now.

Instead, Jak asked her something related to that. "How did you find us exactly? And how do you know about our encounters with that guy?"

"Because when I visited the underworld… He was completely missing! James Ash told me that you might have known, since that blasted Pupuru is always around you freaks!"

Nathan Drake was the only one to have a real answer. "He's kind of dead, as much as I hate to say it to you."

"K…K-kind of dead?!" Even Jak and Daxter were shocked to hear this from Nate.

"That crazy-chinese-necromancer who has nightmare-fuel-powers I think killed him off… Possibly ate him too I think. Yeah, pretty positive about the latter, because Mr. Grimm wasn't able to trace his body, only his soul which was also destroyed quickly between worlds or something."

Silence filled the air. Cliora looked down to her feet, before muttering. "You… You will tell me where I can find the murderer! And the damn girl who caused this by stealing Gigadis!" A dark blast of magic was shot at Nathan Drake. Not wanting to start a fight with the woman, Jak pulled on Nate and they all attempted to run.

"Don't you dare try to flee! I will find you! And the murderer! And that puny sorceress!" Cliora shrieked, summoning monsters to help chase them down.

* * *

It took a while, but they managed to lose Cliora and arrive back at Lastation's basilicom. "Sheesh, what was up with her?!" Daxter wondered while panting. "Ya think we should tell the others about the fact there's a potential stalker on our hands?" He then slumped onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Probably not a good idea Dax. You know how Kratos, Nariko, and Scorpion get with threats. Especially Colonel Radec, because he's been… More defensive than usual since the Console Wars. We just need to find a way to keep that Cliora lady away from all of us." Jak began wondering.

Crash walked over, holding a flyer in his hand. "What do you have there Crash?" Nathan asked. The bandicoot gave it to him, so Nate could read it aloud. "Beaches, carnivals, motels, games… I think you just found the ticket to our solution! Trouble is, will Noire and the others agree to it?"

"Agree to what exactly?" They all jumped, only now seeing that Sly poof in.

"Er, going on a vacation of course!" Jak lied. "For relaxation, after all that drama a few months back." Sly could partly tell that he wasn't telling the truth, but the thievius raccoon didn't show up early enough to hear the whole conversation.

Plus, a vacation didn't sound like a bad idea either. "I'll go ask Noire, you guys can confront the others about that idea. If she says yes, then it's likely we'll all go." With that, Sly vanished once more.

They all waited until it really felt as if his presence wasn't in the room, then Daxter remembered what Nate had said earlier. "So uh, is it true that Gigadis got eaten, or was that just a weird fridge-horror possibility of the body gone missing?" Nathan Drake gave a shrug.

"I think he does eat people, wouldn't be surprised if demon's were on the menu also for that… Thing. Also at one point mentioned something about having some 'devil's food cake' later on." He trembled a bit at the thought.

* * *

Noire looked at Sly after making the suggestion. "Well, I don't see why not. I still see myself- I mean, my Playstation All-Stars as the winners through those battles, even if we all ended up working together in the end... So, what better way to reward my hard-working icons for all the great games in the past two years?"

She instantly began printing out tickets for every All-Star and their partners that were available. "Since Neptune and Mr. Grimm are back at their work, I didn't bother making ones for them… Or Raiden, or Evil Cole who both left for now. And Dr. Nefarious hanging out with his robo-pirate friend from Lowee." With a sigh, she gave them to Sly.

"Uh, you know Noire, we could just take ships and planes over to this isle?"

"Of course I know that! But you guys would all get lost probably, plus these have the permission slips to carry weapons and stuff over for protection, not fights. Though, in the gaming world, that stuff is less strict to begin with… You get it! Just send out the message!"

He raised a brow. "I'd ask if you could word that in a more sense-making way, but that's a waste of time I guess." Sly then slipped out of the room with the tickets, right before Noire could chew him out for saying that.

* * *

"Vacation?" Kratos stared at the slip, tempted to crumple it in his grasp.

"It's where you go to relax and do sorts of fun stuff, cupcake. They don't involve violence, and considering all that bloodshed during the Console Wars, I say we need it, something I thought I'd never say." Sweet Tooth chuckled.

Pupuru began daydreaming for a moment, then giggled. "Compa said I need plenty of sunlight for now, so this is perfect! And also…" Her sentence trailed off, leaving Kat wondering about what she was going to say.

"I see beaches… Which means, cute girls in bikinis!" Kuro exclaimed, before getting bopped on the head by Toro. Meanwhile that made Donte, Zeus, Captain Blasto, and Kuu also imagine what attractive women would be present.

Heihachi always did carry around a beach-ball for some reason in battles, it might as well be put to use. At the same time, only now did Colonel Radec notice how embarrassingly pale he was. "I really need to fix this, I'm more dead-looking than Fortesque…"

"What?" Sir Daniel muffled, lifting his head up."

"Er, nothing!" Radec attempted to cover himself up, but it only made Pupul start giggling even more.

"Sounds like it'd be fun, right Mr. B?"

"Look here Clank! There are also golf courses like Hot Shots, already sounds like a plan!"

"For the time being, a restful moment sounds best. I'll still go out for revenge, but a break is needed after running into… Him." Scorpion muttered. "Can we all agree on this though?"

Everyone instantly raised their hands, even Kratos and Nariko surprisingly. "Alright then! It's settled! We'll leave tomorrow!" Daxter shouted, followed by multiple cheers.

* * *

**((Honestly, this was going to just be a silly summer story… But then I realized I wanted to bring P-Man back in some way, even though the true him is dead. Where will he go? What about Cliora? That's more of a side-plot. c:**

**Also, a few references to Gamindustri Clash, which are pretty easy to notice… Mainly the "Console Wars", and mention of Nefarious hanging out with another character that isn't Sony/Playstation. **

**In the next few chapters, you will also see characters that the All-Stars will confront and consider… Here are some hints.**

**• A succubus**

**• A gecko**

**• A kijimuna**

**Can you guess who they are? Probably, because they're pretty obvious.))**


	2. Day at the Beach

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, everyone packed their things to get ready. Noire stayed behind with the smaller assistants: Juan Aguacate, Jeanne, and Solaire. Mainly because the oracle was always working more now that Uni was spending time with her boyfriend.

Despite how suspicious they may have looked, the All-Stars had a nice plane trip on the way to the resort island. "First thing up should be the beach, shouldn't it? That way we can all go to the carnivals at night!" Toro mew'd. Sackboy agreed with him, loving to try out the rides possibly.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Sweet Tooth muttered, averting his gaze. "_Hammerhead?_ The one from the first Twisted Metal competition? What in the heck is that doing all the way in a place like this?" There was a green and blue truck in the distance. Policemen were surrounding it along with some agents.

One of the cops opened the door slowly. Two bodies belonging to adult males were inside, looking completely drained of any life. Sweet Tooth could instantly recognize the shape. "Wow, Mike and Dave… Heh! Who would've thought? Guess they were looking for girls again."

It was tempting to listen to the incident, but Needles knew that he would look a bit suspicious, even if this wasn't his type of murder.

* * *

By now, the All-Stars had their proper attire for going out to the beach.

Heihachi and Kuma were playing volleyball, Toro had his melodic outfit on with sunglasses, Donte was shirtless, Sweet Tooth was having ice-cream, Nariko was tossing a frisbee to Dart, Big Daddy was helping Little Sister swim in the ocean...

Only Radec seemed hesitant to step out and relax. It wasn't like him at all, and he was taking forever. "Can you come out already? I need to change also along with Zeus and Emmett!" Isaac groaned. "Are you worried about how you look or something-"

**_"No!"_** He denied instantly. But it was true, Mael never really showed his face, much less the entire body. Needless to say, only now did he notice that he wasn't in the best condition. But Radec refused to admit to that, kicking the door open to leave.

His appearance didn't go unnoticed by Daxter however, while everyone else was wise enough to not make a comment on it. "Whoa, when was the last time you got any sleep?! Or some sun for that matter? Sure you won't melt out here, colonel?" As a response, a shotgun was pointed directly at the ottsel, which silenced him.

Abe only now knew that Daxter was talking about Radec. "Oh, wow! I didn't recognize Radec at all! Looks nothing like I imagined, figured he would be more thin and it was just the armor and suit that made him look…" Mael glared at him next, then looked at himself. "D-did I offend you? Sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just surprised. There's nothnig wrong with how you look! After all, some humans would be put off by mine, right?"

Sparing the mudokon for his accidental comments, Radec laid down, hoping to stay out of view. "Well, I don't have to worry about someone besides myself looking good then!" Zeus cackled, transforming into a younger form as he got out of the changing room next. "No one expects the King of the Gods, now do they? Wonder what mortal women are present?" The god only hoped that no one would get in the way.

There was a lone beautiful woman that was walking around that instantly caught the god's attention. She had long green hair, strands just pushed behind her ear, pink lipstick, and a purple bikini with black imprints on it.

Zeus instantly approached her, but unfortunately wasn't alone on it. Captain Blasto saw what he was up to, attempting to make it there before him. Kuro, Daxter, and Kuu shortly followed. The woman saw she was gaining an audience already, giving a mischievous grin.

"My, my~ You like what you see, don't you?" She spoke in a thick scottish accent. "I am quite a sight to behold, possibly one of the most gorgeous things to lay eyes upon~"

"Call this just a hunch really, but are you looking for something or someone by chance?" Blasto inquired.

"Yes actually. I lost my ring somewhere, and it's very important, like a part of me in a way. Proof that I am the master of my family line… It has a dark-red gemstone, inside a ring shaped like a pair of wings. Knowing me, I lost it during my midnight strolls..." The woman than gave a small wink. "Have you seen it anywhere? If you have, _I'll give you something great~_"

"The King of the Gods can see all, my fair mortal! I shall return with the missing accessory!" Zeus then instantly teleported away, leaving sparks behind.

"Not before I do! I'm the orange lightning after all!" Daxter then started checking around the coastline.

"Don't worry ma'am, finding things for babes are my top priority." Blasto smirked, running off to the boardwalk.

"Investigation time with Kuro, my cuteness will surely- _Ow!_ You rat!" Kuro hissed at Kuu, who bounced on his head and made a break for it. Heihachi stopped his game for a moment to stare, Donte did the same.

While the demon hunter gave a skeptical leer, Heihachi approached the woman that requested the five to search for her ring. "I don't know why Zeus couldn't sense it, but I have a feeling that lady isn't human. Like something coming off of her, and normally I like hot chicks... Uh, Mishima? What are you doing? You left Kuma hanging!"

She seemed to recognize Heihachi right off the bat, giving a look of nervousness for a few seconds. "Of all people I expected to see, you weren't one of them. Don't think your seductive looks will work on me… **_Aensland._**" With a sigh, the woman turned away from him.

"Really now Mishima... First that invasion, now here? We need to stop running into each other like this, it's embarrassing~"

"Uhh, I'm sorry, but do you know this lady Heihachi?" Donte interrupted.

"Morrigan Aensland, the scottish succubus! S class demon noble from Makai, and the ruler of it. We've met before in Namco x Capcom and Project X Zone. Let me guess then, those two men Sweet Tooth brought up when we got here… That was your doing?" Slowly, Donte began taking out Ebony & Ivory, his two guns.

"I won't lie, I was the one who drained their life out. Not like anyone would miss them, nor can I get caught-"

"Don't count on it sweet cheeks, you just revealed your identity to a professional demon hunter." The guns were then pointed at the direction of Morrigan's head. "The name's Dante, hope you're ready to crawl back where you came from." She flinched upon hearing his name and title, then observed him.

A look of disappointment was on her face. "Dante? No, impossible. The Dante I know had white hair, and he knew me, plus he worked with my rival known as Demitri. I don't recognize your character at all, and it depresses me because the other Dante was just so fun to pick on along with his brother…" She proceeded to lay down, not threatened by Donte at all.

Cackling, Heihachi sat down. "We usually call him 'Donte' anyway! The original Dante is still around, just not with us Playstation All-Stars! I figured he was hanging out with you honestly. So I assume that ring you were talking about to those guys?…"

"_Lilith._ She's a part of the Isis Ring, and part of me. If that ring is lost, she is most likely out there lost too. I don't want her getting into trouble, or for her to vanish from existence, that's why I needed help looking for it." Her green eyes then averted to Donte. "You're a strong young man, aren't you, not-Dante? Perhaps you could help me find my ring as well? I can make it very worth your time, even for a hunter like yourself~" He scoffed at the suggestion, but started to think about it.

* * *

He had been watching the ninja for nearly an hour, and it bugged Spyro a whole lot. Scorpion kept approaching the waters, then backing away slowly. "Don't tell me, you're afraid of water or something? You're already dead and it's shallow to begin with." His attention was grabbed by that remark.

"Me? Afraid of what is part of nature? Don't be so ridiculous, dragon! I simply want to enjoy watching the waves, without getting my feet soaked."

"Yeah… Like I said, you don't wanna touch water. Can you swim?" The spector glared at him.

"It's more complicated than that, I am one with fire powers as you know, if a threat comes up, I do not want such flames to be dowsed."

"Didn't answer my question though, can you swim or not?"

"I can dive in and out of the nethergate! What issue would swimming even b-!" He jumped back with a slight gasp, nearly having a larger wave touch his legs. "Er, I certainly knew how to in life I can tell you. Now go on, while I just continue to stare!" Spyro shook his head in annoyance, and left Scorpion alone.

As the afternoon was drawing, PaRappa and Crash proceeded to bury the unknowing Sir Daniel in the sand while he was asleep. Sackboy was helping Spike build a sandcastle, which was outdone by the huge one Fat Princess made with her villagers. The only one rather bored was Kratos, as he wasn't used to being in such relaxed moments.

Sly carefully made his way over to Nathan's bag, and stole the wallet that was inside. He didn't seem to take any notice either. "Ratchet and I have to pay for arcade games somehow. I'll hand him an IOU later."

Pupuru had lost sight of Kuu. Upon asking Toro, he mentioned that Kuro went in the same direction as him around the snack-bars. Shrugging it off, she changed her focus to someone else, and ran right up to the person of interest...

"There you are Radec!~" He groaned once at her voice specifically talking to him. "I had a feeling it was you, because you already mentioned needing a tan yesterday! You should be more careful though, you could get a sunburn…"

"You're not going to put sunblock on me."

"How did you know I was going to…?! Uh, well, can you help me at least with-"

"_No._ Go ask your little rodent companion to do it."

"Kuu isn't around, he's with Toro's friend! That's why I'm... Alright, you want space like always, so I won't pester you anymore, even though I had a few questions..." With a pout, Pupul walked on over in hopes of getting assistance from someone else. "Maybe Isaac Clarke can help with places I can't reach…"

Mael cringed in place, getting out of his chair to stop her from having that happen. "O-on second thought… You get back here!" Removing himself from the sand, Sir Daniel chuckled at how easily jealous the colonel got nowadays…

* * *

**((I wanted to finish this sooner, but my computer forced itself to restart… I also lost a drawing I was doing in the process. :\**

**So next up, the All-Stars head to the carnival, can they find Lilith before anything bad happens?**

**… Pft, I think if I ever had the chance to, I'd bury Sir Daniel in sand also. :P ))**


	3. Nightly Carnival

**Chapter Three**

The sun had set when dusk came, everyone had left the beach at this time. "Ah, the good ol' carnivals! Shame these ones aren't of _destruction_, but I can make the best of it for sure." Sweet Tooth then looked around. "Is it just me, or are most of us missing? Because it's suddenly less loud than normally when we're all together."

"Well, I don't see Daxter so that might explain it." Spyro said, puffing out some smoke. "Kuro, Blasto, Donte, and Zeus went missing too I think. Along with Pupul's small friend, but she doesn't seem too worried about that. Bet they all saw a cute girl or something. Sly and Ratchet are also at the arcade still, so I may check to join in! Wanna come along Crash?" The bandicoot nodded, and followed his rival.

Big Daddy, Sackboy, Spike, PaRappa, and Abe were already being dragged onto rides by Little Sister. They didn't seem to mind at all, but the mudokon had some weird company next to him on the roller coasters. A very flat but moderately tall girl with short pinkish-purple hair, wearing a leather jacket was there eating cotton candy.

She was oddly talkative however. "This weird punk guy has been following me all day, guess my body wandered off and got into trouble! Probably lost that ring is what happened, have you seen it anywhere by chance?" Abe shook his head.

It was tempting to ask how old she was, considering what the girl had just said. But Abe didn't wish to be rude or give the wrong idea. "Aw, figures! There he is right there! That guy doesn't really give up, what's his problem?" Looking down with her, he flinched at knowing it was Donte there.

"He's been bothering you? Donte isn't really a stalker type, just a demon hunter with attitude problems." Abe then thought about his own words, turning to the girl. "Are you a- Yikes! What are you doing?! You'll hurt yourself!" She dived out of the coaster, then swooped out of everyone's sight.

When the ride ended, Donte interrogated Abe instantly. "Where did that girl go?! I've been chasing her for hours!"

"Huh?! She flew out of my line of vision like some sort of bat, I wouldn't know!… Uh, m-might I ask what the deal is then?" Abe stuttered.

"I was doing some investigating around that crime scene, and found the ring that demon lady was looking for. But… Forget it! Someone like you won't understand what those crazy demons do!" With that, Donte shoved him out of the way.

* * *

Toro, Kat, and Cole were all chatting with each other while playing sorts of carnival games. "So, the white kitten and the handsome man, you've played with them in that Street Fighter and Tekken game, right?" Their attention turned to the woman, who was with Heihachi.

"Yes, the black cat who went to find that stupid ring of yours was there as a guest-star too... Hey Cole! I want you and the others to meet Morrigan!" Toro mew'd right on the spot, recognizing her and the name.

He began pulling out a notepad on the spot filled with autographs. "Is it really Miss Aensland?! Wow! Could I have your signature? I bet Kuro would like it also! I enjoy the Vampire series as much as Street Fighter and any other fighting game!"

Cole then recognized Morrigan also. "That's right, I remember now! Kat, we saw her hanging out with Heihachi and Kuma during the abductions, didn't we? What brings you here this time?" He asked, while Kat tried to ignore Morrigan, not liking her.

"Taking the souls of unsuspecting males, like yourself under the night, I am a succubus after all~" She gave a mischievous smile, which angered Kat a little more. "Well I would be doing that normally, but my ring and other half went missing. Hoping that some of your friends find it... I could find it myself, but I would prefer having it brought back for a reward~" Morrigan then softly chuckled.

Heihachi then rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd love for some of those pathetic losers to drop like flies, Norie won't allow any of the All-Stars to be killed, especially from a temptress like you. And I bet none of them will be able to return Lilith back on time!" She then glared at him for the last remark.

It seemed only Kat was a bit confused by what was going on. "Succubus? Temptress? What do you mean by those?" Toro pulled her down, whispering what that meant, she then blushed heavily. "**_What?!_** You shouldn't even be near us at all, monster! Scorpion would…"

"What? That overrated spector hangs out with you people? I thought it was only Mishima. But either way, you seem angry… And I find it amusing~ Clearly you are jealous of my beauty, right? Now I'm even more tempted to join this group, just to show off my stuff and be surrounded by such cute faces-" A fiery portal opened up behind Morrigan, making her turn around in surprise.

Obviously he wasn't too pleased with what the succubi's claim. "Really you shouldn't talk ever. _You and that stupid cat-girl are the only Darkstalkers Capcom really cares about for petty fan-service._ Plus all your games are either crossovers, re-releases, and ports. Otherwise, they ignore your series for Street Fighter because of the audience capture." Morrigan then clenched her fist, trying to remain her cool and calm attitude.

A small laugh was released. "More reason to stay with All-Stars then. Doesn't that little blue robot now hang out with the Loweean counterpart because of Capcom's neglect? I'm sure you're willing to give up your spot temporarily… Considering your rival is busy with his wife and job, that's what Mishima told me anyway~" Narrowing his eyes, Scorpion was tempted to just fight Morrigan right there so she wouldn't be a threat to anyone.

"I don't think you realize that if I had to take a break due to my rival's absence, then that would mean Neptune's rival would also have to temporarily retire, which she does not want at all... As neither do I. Speaking of, do any of you know where Pupul went?" Cole and Kat shrugged, Heihachi ignored the question, Toro instantly pointed to the boardwalk. "Of course, why am I not surprised?…"

Pupuru had been bothering Radec once again, who was simply doing nothing other than being forcefully dragged to places. "No matter what you say, I'm not moving from this spot. Getting me to even show up at this blindingly colorful place was just luck for you, child." She wasn't exactly listening however.

"Can we go on this ride?"

"No."

"How about this one?"

_"No!"_

"Come on! What about that one?"

"_Most certainly not!_ What is this?! The day where I have to be tortured by you?! It's getting old and it wasn't funny from the start!"

"Torture? I just want to spend time with you alone, which doesn't happen a whole lot! One moment wouldn't hurt so bad, would it?"

"Yes it would, _it's humiliating to be near you in public!_ I'm a coldblooded commander, showing no mercy and the personification of a shark, how well does my image bode around a cutesy-girly character like you?" She paused at the harsh words, trembling a little.

Scorpion shot a glance at Radec quickly, giving him a clue to not say something he might regret later on. Not out of fear of the spector's violence, but a guilty conscience like during the tournament. "B-but this one time I'll… Go with you, mainly because you've been stuck in the hospital for a few months after the Console Wars, it's only right… However, do not be a nuisance, _I will not tolerate that!_" Pupul then felt her eyes light up.

"Alright! Ooh, can we go see a movie after this? Or play games? I wanna win prizes or beat you in the arcade! Look! A ferris wheel!" Mael let out a groan as his arm was being tugged on by the younger girl.

* * *

Donte finally managed to catch up to the girl. "Alright, you're cornered kiddo. This chase has gone on far too long." She recoiled, preparing to fight back with energy suddenly collected in her fist. The hunter reached into his coat pocket…

Only to pull out a ring, a red jewel in the center and wings on the sides. "Your 'sister' dropped this, didn't she? That chick wants you back with her, if you don't return, you might be eliminated… As nice as that'd be. _Lilith is your name, right?_"

Her eyes widened. "_Wha?!_ Oh! So you had the ring and came to just bring me back to her? I thought you were a Darkstalker hunter, like that girl in the red hood! You looked like one after all…" Ignoring the comment, Donte flicked the ring upwards, and Lilith transformed.

The leather jacket was discarded, replaced with a red outfit, bat-wings attached to her head and lower-back. "Sister is one way to put it, she's more like my real body. I'm part of her and stuff." She then began following him. "Say, can you buy me a candy-bar on the way back to my body? I'm craving sweets!" Donte at this point just wanted to bring her back, paying no attention to the request.

"Better get a reward for this, that hopefully doesn't involve my soul being sucked out… On the plus side, this will get those other guys to stop their little search, maybe."

* * *

Zeus gave up when he got word from Toro that Donte already found the ring. Kuu, Kuro, Daxter, and Captain Blasto stopped looking along with him. "You found it near those dead bodies?! Isn't that messing with a crime scene pretty much?" The ottsel asked.

"I just did what that Agent 47 character does. Through a coin at the cops, then they're distracted. Now take your brat back along with the ring." Taking the lost jewelry, Morrigan slid it onto her left hand, Lilith instantly turning into a ball of light that entered it. "Do I get a reward out of this? Because that younger succubi was being a pain in my-"

Morrigan then surrounded herself with bats. Wings forming on her head and lower-back like Lilith did. Bangs formed above her eyes, and she gained a darker outfit. "I had one in mind really... But a demon hunter like you won't accept it, so I had another idea… How about I join this little group of All-Stars? I have nowhere else to go at this point, despite the rumors floating around~" Donte cringed, as did Kat and Scorpion.

"R-really?! Lady Morrigan… Joining the Playstation All-Stars… Ahhh, it would be a dream come true!~" Kuro purred.

"Wait, so she's a demon of some sort?" Daxter questioned with a dumbfounded expression. Blasto didn't seem to care, neither did Kuu.

"I am against the idea of anymore underworld creatures rising to my level!" Zeus bellowed. "However, you are very fetching and pleasant to talk to for a succubus… Perhaps one day, _we shall have a tag-team event!_ Then, you could be invited along with your unusual other half! Yes, that would be something to amuse a god like me…" Cole rolled his eyes, although the tag-team didn't seem like a bad concept at all.

She let out a chuckle. "My, such excitable boys you all are… But Mishima and the ninja said that I would have to find a rival. That shouldn't be too hard, so maybe I'll return in due time, dears." Morrigan began to spread her wings. "But for now, I bid you adieu. The night belongs to me, and calls out for my beautiful body to be soaring through the starry sky… We shall meet again~"

Not even her figure could be seen after a few seconds. Everyone watched in awe as the succubus was already gone. "I have no idea who or what she is, but she's hot and I want her to stay." Captain Blasto said, giving a smirk.

* * *

**((Bleh, I'm sorry for the lack of productivity. It should pick up soon…**

**Gamindustri Clash chapter didn't happen last week, but it will happen this one, I promise!**

**There's still going to be a small carnival portion and side-plot in the next chapter of this summer-thing too.))**


	4. Playtime at the Pool

**Chapter Four**

"Get back here roadkill! Stealing my wallet for games, really?!"

Nathan Drake was chasing down Sly for what he did earlier in the day. They bumped into Fat Princess, who was eating cotton candy, then Sir Daniel and Sackboy that both happened to be trying to win a ring-toss game...

Then they were unfortunate to run into Kratos, who was minding his own business and watching happy families spend quality time. Sly and Nate recoiled, backing away from the god of war.

Getting up from his seat, Kratos withdrew his Blades of Chaos. "Cretins! You dare strike me when I am not looking?!"

"Uhh, calm down Kratos! I didn't mean it at all, squirrel-boy just took my- _Whoa!_ Crap!"

**_"I'll kill you both!"_**

Now it was the two who were being chased by the Ghost of Sparta in all his fury. Nariko and Scorpion saw what was going on, trying to stop Kratos. Everyone else chose to stand aside, knowing to not be in the path of such an outrage.

Unable to try and get hold of him lead to Nathan Drake running behind some gates while Sly turned invisible. Since he could not find the raccoon, Kratos rushed towards Nate, and smashed his way through…

Leading to the control panel of the ferris wheel being broken. The ride stopped in place. "Aw geez, hope no one was on there." Jak said, biting his lip.

* * *

She gave a giggle, paying no mind to what was going on. "Wow! Everyone looks so small from here!… And knowing you well, you'd probably like to crush them as if they were ants, right?" Radec didn't answer, groaning in humiliation.

"I regret agreeing to this so badly. Why am I the one always tormented in these damn fan-fics?" Though it was true, Mael kind of wished that the All-Stars were chess-piece sized so he could put them in a maze for a rat. "Might as well make this time useful, even if greatly embarrassing… Child, _why is it you latched onto me when we first encountered?_"

Pupuru's eyes lit up. "Well, a year ago, Etanya, or Eternia to you all, said I would find a great source of power that would help get rid of my suspension from school. And that I would meet unusual friends, enemies…_ True love._ Do you want to know how she described that person?" Mael wasn't sure how the response would be, but he nodded slowly.

A gentle smile formed on her face. "_They would be intimidating, older than myself, a bit of a harsh attitude, range of weapons… And beautifully glowing eyes._ That person was meant to be with me! I'm glad it was you and not Gigadis really. Not only was he creepy, but I really think you all saved me from… A bad life in general if I ended up with him." Pupul let out another laugh.

"Jumping to such a conclusion without knowing me? Then again, I can't think of anyone else who has that descript-" He paused. Radec remembered that shortly after the All-Stars met Pupuru, her teacher known as Ms. Saffron encountered Emmett… _And started dating him._

Chills went up his spine. Another thing hit Mael just then, they haven't moved at all since their conversation. Pupul was aware of it as well, because her face changed into a worried one when she looked out the window. "Uhm, Radec? You may not like this but… We might be stuck here for a while."

Her finger gently pointed to the ground below, where the All-Stars were surrounding the broken control panel. _"Oh dear god no…"_

* * *

While everyone was chewing each other out for causing the broken ride, Cole was the only one rational enough to step in to help repair along with Isaac Clarke. "You provide electricity to get it pumping when I'm done here, alright? It's a good thing we're here I guess."

Cole agreed as he glanced over to Kratos, Sly, and Nate. "It wasn't my fault honestly! Ringtail took my wallet, and I didn't meant for both of us to run into Kratos. I told him that, but he didn't wanna listen! Trust me, I didn't think he'd go so nuts about a shove or chase me for it! Granted, I shouldn't have run behind the fence, but my options were limited and I didn't want anyone else getting injured!" It seems that mostly everyone believed Nathan Drake, and took his side.

"No one said it was your fault Nate. Sly, you know better than to take anyone's stuff when you have your own money to blow on games." Jak said, glaring at him.

"What?! I was gonna give him an IOU anyway. A little exercise run wouldn't have hurt anybody, but he's right about Kratos and his temper. Even then, it was all Ratchet's idea." Sly then pointed his cane to the lombax.

"I was only kidding! I didn't think you'd really take Nathan's wallet!" Ratchet exclaimed in shock.

"Can we just all agree that cupcake shouldn't have made such a big deal out of a shove? Fat Princess didn't go crazy when she dropped her cotton candy." Sweet Tooth joked.

"_Silence mortal!_ I felt at peace for once, like old memories returning. Those two vermin running into me ruined it!"

"How so?" Dart questioned. Kratos didn't answer at all. "Either way, Scorpion said that Pupul is up there... Along with Radec. So they're stuck with each other until Isaac and Cole fix this. I feel pretty bad for the colonel considering his history with that nut-job."

"She's the nut-job?! Radec killed people for violating a dress code and hates being compared to others!" Spike retorted.

"Yes, but her obsession is kinda creepy..." Toro mew'd softly.

"Lucky mortal, I'd give to be up there with her instead of him." Zeus growled, in which everyone stared at him awkwardly.

"Enough of this arguing! Strings of events just went off at the worst time, nothing can be done, so can we all just drop it?" Abe shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Mr. Abe is right. Isn't he Bubbles? What happens, happens!" Little Sister chimed while squeezing Sackboy, followed by Big Daddy groaning in agreement.

By now, Isaac finished his repairs and Cole began pumping electricity into the control panel. Slowly, the wheel began turning again. Everyone anticipated a furious Mael to step off and attack who was responsible.

Instead though he was entirely silent. Not saying a word to anyone upon leaving the scene. Pupul shortly came afterwards, dizzy and her hair in a mess. "Ahaha… Uh, w-we should go back to the motel. I'm tired, plus it's late." She stammered.

They also realized it was best to not return to the carnival, so no more trouble would come out of them…

* * *

"Who am I? Where am I?" P-Man mumbled, standing in the unusually snowy forest. "Gamindustri? Universes? They all sound so familiar… But then why can't I remember? What was my previous life? What was that crazy doctor talking about?" Despite being made of materials of data, he seemed to be having human traits of losing energy.

Before long, he collapsed in exhaustion. "I'm losing my ability to move suddenly. What's going on? Everything is spinning… Why is it cold here? Isn't it a different season?… I have to keep going!" Reaching the cliffside, a city stood before P-Man. "What a beautiful sight! I see a castle too, if I can just get a bit further…!"

He tried to slide down the cliff, but had passed out entirely.

It was only pure luck that someone did see P-Man fall over.

"Whoa! Where did this guy come from?!"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's with the Fighting Polygon Team?"

"Quick! We should take him to the castle and inform Lady Blanc!"

* * *

The next morning, a majority of the All-Stars knew that it was probably a bad idea to go out and do anything due to the extreme heat that would be lasting through the day. Thankfully, there was already a large swimming pool outside of the motel.

Scorpion didn't mind the heat so much since he had fire power and could dive in and out of the netherrealm. Because of that, the spector chose to relax instead. But Spyro knew the real reason from yesterday.

Colonel Radec was in pain however, thinking it was best to just avoid the sun entirely. "I told you that you didn't have enough sunblock on! Now you're all pink from sunburn and it's going to peel off later! Next time you should really listen to me." Pupul sighed.

"Listen to you so we can be stuck in a broken ride a second time?" Her eyes then widened, regretting what she said. Radec just smirked, lying down in bed as Pupuru left with Kuu.

Both Cole and Zeus knew it was a bad idea to enter the pool, because of the possible chance of filling the water with electricity. "It says that the golf course is open all day and night, so we can go there when the sun goes down!" Ratchet suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll come with you. Kat, Sir Daniel, and Sweet Tooth also wanted to join." Jak said, which surprised Ratchet a little. Just then, Kuro arrived with a small letter.

He mew'd to grab everyone's attention. "Guys, I found a letter addressed to us in the mail! It even directs that it's to us All-Stars!" Jak and Nathan Drake were instantly worried, thinking that Cliora might have tracked them down. "It says that next week, we can go to a party in Romania! We're invited to a castle called _Zeltzereich_… Hm, that sounds familiar."

Toro had trouble trying to recall the name, while Heihachi only gave a partly amused smile. "This clearly has to do with our encounter with that succubus… Don't know about the rest of you, but I accept it!" He then cackled, not revealing the identity of the one who sent the invite.

"It's a formal wear event, and we're allowed to bring a partner if we wish." Kuro placed the letter onto the table, using a coaster as a paper-weight. "That should be simple enough, right? We should probably go contact Noire like always." The black cat then proceeded to watch Kat, who was playing volleyball in the pool with others.

Surprisingly, the spector was listening to this. "That's perfect timing then. Because Mr. Grimm said that his wife was actually not being lazy for once, and that he wants Neptune to take a break. Perhaps we could bring them along. Plus I'm curious to see what projects Planeptune's CPU was working on."

Kratos then blinked. "Scorpion, I don't really take you as the kind to care about what the other goddesses do, but then I remember you've always been multi-platform even when you were introduced far before I was." He didn't want to point out the fact Spyro was ready to charge into him, it seems that Scorpion was already aware as he slid to the side.

Once the dragon splashed into the water, Scorpion shook his head. "Trying to sneak up on me? That's not a very good tactic, and I don't know why you're bent up on- **_Gah!_**" He didn't even see Nariko gently shove him into the pool.

"You! Damned sword-wielder! I can't swim! Get me out of here! My flames are being dowsed!" Nariko could only grin, something she rarely did. "Why you…! **_GET OVER HERE!_**" Using his spear and rope, Scorpion snagged the woman's foot and pulled her in.

Before long they were splashing at each other in a non-lethal way to fight. Kat ended up abandoning her game to join in. Toro, Kuro, Pupuru, Kuu, Spike, and PaRappa got involved for amusement.

Daxter proceeded then to fill up some balloons he found with water, tossing them directly at Captain Blasto. Before long, Ratchet and Clank got interested in enough to join with water-pistols.

Without any warning, Fat Princess arrived.**_ "CANNONBALL!"_** Everyone turned in the direction of her shout, and saw Plump run over to the pool… And jump.

* * *

**((Not really much I can say about this chapter... Other than it being a bit obvious where P-Man ended up.**

**That party they were invited to will be a separate story most likely that's a sequel to this spin-off. Next up will be the golfing courses!))**


	5. Everyone Golf!

**Chapter Five**

A rapid knocking was on Lastation's basilicom door. Uni was on her date, neither Jeanne or Juan could be found, plus Kei and Noire were busy. The only one paying much attention was Solaire, due to him staring out the windows to watch the sun.

He opened the door to see an angry woman with blue hair standing in front of him. "This is where the All-Stars are, _right?!_ _Where are they?!_ Especially the man who ran from me and that damned Pupuru!" Solaire only hesitated for a moment, pondering.

"They're on a vacation. All of them. I don't know the exact location, nor can I remember many things that don't involve the beauty of… Wait, I think the flyer is nearby." Solaire closed the door on Cliora, much to her rage, then returned. "It's a paradise island far from the four nations. Would you rather stay here to wait for them maybe and stare at the sun?"

Cliora snatched the flyer without much thought. "Are you nuts?! It's way too hot out today! How can you even manage to come out with that heat-absorbing armor?! Don't you see spots from staring for so long?!" There wasn't an answer, which angered her even more, making the woman storm off.

Solaire only then snapped out of it. "Hm? Did you say something? I was admiring the- Oh, she's gone... Or was I seeing things again?" He shrugged, and continued staring.

* * *

"Hey, I think he's coming around… We should stop drawing on him Ram." A soft voice said. P-Man opened his eyes slowly, seeing two girls wearing wintery outfits before him. One was blue with short hair that looked very shy, the other wore pink having longer hair and a mischievous smile.

Quickly, the pink one hid a marker in her pocket. "Hehehe! Hi there! You were lucky to be found by our great characters and mascots y'know! What's your name?" P-Man thought about it. There wasn't any memory of his exact name, just the one Cortex ended up giving him upon awakening.

Getting up to his feet slowly, P-Man saw he was on a soft bed. Books were scattered around the room or popping out of the shelves. "I was called P-Man, I think. How did I get here and who are you two?"

"I… I'm Rom." The blue one stuttered.

"And I'm Ram! If you couldn't tell, we're twins, therefore both called _the White Sisters!_ You're in _Lowee!_ Our big sis let you lie here until you warm up and come around, since the hotels and hospitals were busy."

"Lowee? Huh… That sounds… A little familiar." Now that P-Man thought about it, he may have heard of a few terms they mentioned.

"Familiar? Wow, so you're an amnesiac? Maybe if we bonk him on the head with this book, he'll regain memories!" Ram suggested.

Then another figure entered the room. She wore a white outfit with light-blue edges, short hair like Rom, fluffy detached sleeves, and was holding a tray. "What are you brats doing? I told you to leave the patient alone..._ You drew on him?!_ And put my books down!" They giggled, then left the room.

P-Man was puzzled at what was going on right now. "What's your name then, miss…? I'm P-Man. At least, I think that's my name."

"I am Blanc. Lowee's CPU, White Heart." Placing the tray down, she handed a mug of hot chocolate to the stranger. "Here. You almost froze out there. What the hell were you exactly thinking? Even in summer it always snows here you realize."

He thought about it, then shook his head. "I really wouldn't have known. I don't remember much really." It was partly a lie, as he did remember Cortex bringing him back in hopes of conquering Gamindustri.

"That's expected of one that's still made of polygon's it looks like. _You must belong in that older place I made in 1999_. When you're feeling better, you can come with me, because I have a job planned for you." P-Man tilted his head, sipping his drink, curious as to what Blanc was getting at.

* * *

Night-time came already. Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Toro, Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Sir Daniel, and Kat were all headed to the golfing course.

"Say Dan, remember when we were the first guest golfers in Hot Shots?" Sweet Tooth nudged Fortesque, who nearly tripped. "Good ol' times, even if it was during my non-canon incarnations! Cupcake didn't exist back then as my rival. Just you, me, and that… Weird lizard. What was his name?"

Just then, someone ran past Sweet Tooth and took his club. "Hey! Give that back y- Whoa, is it really you? It's!… Uh, the guy I mentioned!" A anthropomorphic gecko stood before the All-Stars, examining the club then handing it back.

"The name was Gex, did you forget already? Surprised to see how much you've changed in appearance, Kane. And… Uh… You got more pale, Daniel." Sir Daniel grunted a bit at Gex, knowing that the lizard's attitude clearly hadn't changed at all.

Daxter could only raise his brow. "Gex? You two know this reptile or something? And just because we're golfing doesn't mean you have to dress like that." Already, Gex could tell he wasn't going to like the ottsel.

Sweet Tooth could only laugh. "Gex is a multi-platform, that's why you may not remember him. He's worked with all the CPUs before, including Neptune and… Who was the one that entirely flopped, ended up dying from lack of faith?_ Blue Heart_ or something?"

Looking down, Gex mumbled. "Blue Heart, the CPU of Deeyo. She was the one who brought me out into the world of games first. Heck, her version of my first game was the one with the highest ratings!"

_"Deeyo?"_ Kat asked.

"That was the nation of the 3DO. Blue Heart was a goddess trying to contest Purple and White Heart, but failed. Even more so when Lastation came to be." Toro mew'd.

"3DO? Oh wait! I know that console! That's the one with that really awful game that claimed to play like a movie!_ 'Plumbers Don't Wear-_"

"Don't need to remember that game of all things, loudmouth weasel." Gex grumbled.

"_Loudmouth weasel?!_ Alright, he's asking for it Jak! We gotta challenge him! Right here! Right now! We're gonna beat you in seventeen holes!" Daxter shouted, climbing up his friend's shoulder.

* * *

It was Toro's turn as everyone including him was on the fifth hole. The scores were quite unusual.

Kratos and Sweet Tooth were tied for dead last, since they were so aggressive with hitting the ball.

Jak was only a little above them in sixth, as Daxter kept distracting him.

Toro was in fifth, followed by Gex in fourth, and Ratchet in third.

Kat was in second place, due to her ability slightly making it easier to control the ball. No one really saw it as cheating for some reason.

Surprisingly, Sir Daniel was in first place. He remained very calm, had good enough aim and control, plus a very good swing.

"Uh, so who's the boy near the golf carts? Friend of yours Gex?" Ratchet asked, pointing a boy with spiky magenta-hair and grass-shorts. He looked very wild, almost like a monster, and was rolling around in the rough.

Gex chuckled. "That's Tomba. He's like a kijimuna. And a Playstation exclusive that's a platformer that went kinda forgotten like I was. He has a weird grudge on pigs due to the ones in his world always causing trouble."

A slight laugh came out of Ratchet. "Sounds a bit like Spike, with him being sometimes paranoid about Pipo Monkeys. He doesn't really want to hurt them though, just free them from control by Specter or whatever his name is. Maybe after this game, you can both come with us to the Lastation basilicom!" Gex was shocked to hear that sudden offer.

"Really? I mean, I am multi-platform and all-"

"So are Big Daddy, Donte, Isaac Clarke, Scorpion, Abe, Crash, and Spyro! We let them in anyway, the last two so they can hide from Activision. Juan Aguacate and Solaire also like helping us out, since they can't find a rival or anything. There was also Raiden but… He and Snake are residing in Lowee until they decide what to do."

This piqued Gex's curiosity even further. "Well, now I'm a bit interested. Especially since I know someone just like me that could be my rival possibly. And I'm not talking about Tomba… Maybe I should call her again sometime. Is there any good TV there?"

"Plenty of holo-films and a wide variety with wide screens! Also tons of video games of course." Gex's face lit up instantly.

"I believe I'm sold alone on that, but I shall look into it more. I have to admit, unlike those other weirdos you've brought along, you seem like fine fellow, Ratchet... Then again, I'm the one hanging out with a kijimuna in a golf course out of boredom."

Since it took so long for Kratos or Sweet Tooth to get their ball in, they had no choice but to move onto the next one. "Oh yeah, also there's some sort of party in a few days. Maybe you could come on over, it's a formal wear event." Once again, Gex smirked.

"All up my alley. Now, let's continue with the game, shall we? I really don't wish to lose to Fortesque. But, he's doing so well that I may not have much of a chance." He proceeded to watch the undead knight position himself, and swing. The golfball was already very close to the freeway.

* * *

The scores were finally settled, with a few places changed.

Sir Daniel won first place, Kat in second, Gex in third only beating Ratchet by a hair. "Wow! You caught up to me rather quick! Too bad that Kat was kinda using her powers and Daniel is… Uh, just good." The lombax stated, Clank agreed, while Fortesque was doing a victory dance.

"Can Tomba have cornpop yet?" Tomba asked, looking bored.

"It's _popcorn_, Tomba." Gex corrected him. "And yes, we'll get some. Also, tell me when you're all heading back to Lastation, I'll check if my old associate might be interested as well in either joining or going to the party. Until then, it was nice to meet your friends, Fortesque and Kane." With that, the lizard hopped into the golf-cart with Tomba, leaving the All-Stars.

Daxter groaned in annoyance. "How did we lose to that guy _and_ Toro?!" Toro gave a small mew of annoyance in response. "It's not like you had trouble or focusing or anything, right Jak?" Upon that, Jak groaned, wanting to just go back to the motel. "Also, why did you have to invite that lizard? We don't need more multi-platform freaks! Besides the hot demon chick, I'm okay with her. Think I can get her to be my partner at the party?"

From the distance, a figure was watching some of the All-Stars, then vanished into the shadows, holding a crystal sphere. "Did they obtain my invitation?" A voice spoke, with a romanian accent.

"Yes,_ master Maximoff._ They have. However, there is the possibility of you having more guests than anticipated."

The voice chuckled softly. "That is fine by me. All too perfect."

* * *

**((Out of sparks of inspiration, I felt like posting two chapters today. Especially with the side-plot stuff going on. :D**

**Yes, Blanc is holding onto Polygon Man… I think the universe is screwed now.**

**All of the surprise characters I mentioned in chapter one were introduced! But what of the man/name mentioned at the end? Once again, easy to figure out if you recall chapter 2 and 4. c: **

**Oh, also, Blue Heart is not a canon character. I made her up along with the nation of Deeyo. Hey, they made a CPU for the Turbografx16 and Atari, so… Why not? Maybe I should make her into a fan-character.))**


	6. Another Trip?

**Chapter Six**

Standing before the motel, a woman rushed over as the sun was rising. "_Je suis ici!_ I can finally meet the ones who encountered him!" She had dark-brown hair in a bun, a bright-yellow outfit with cute blue buttons, and a camera on hand.

The woman didn't even bother knocking. Busting the door open with her foot, Cole nearly dropped his mug of coffee. "_Whoa!_ What's going on here? Did someone do something? Or were you sent by-" Nathan Drake's question went unheard by her, as lights began flashing.

"Wha?! _Hey!_ Cut that out!" Sweet Tooth growled, being blinded by the camera. "You better prepare to bleed, you motherf-" More flashes came from her, making the clown bump into everything as he searched for his machete.

By the time Sir Daniel stepped in, his photo got snapped as well. "So, I've met ze two who met Gex years ago! Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal, and Sir Daniel Fortesque from MediEvil… This will make ze perfect article on those who wondered what happened to those two!"

Nariko then entered the room, puzzled. "Who are you to invade other's privacy? What do you plan on writing about them anyway?" The woman gave an evil smile, proceeding to take pictures of others around her.

"I am Bleu! _**Ultimate paparazzi of 'Le Monde des Juex Video'!**_ I cover all things in Gamindustri! Leur passé, avenir, affaires, _couleur des sous-vêtements!_ All for humiliation and my amusement!" Everyone paused, not having a clue what she just said.

Donte simply chuckled, standing there shirtless. "Does it cover your really fake accent? Anyway, if you end up taking pictures of me, I honestly don't care." Regardless, she snapped pictures of the demon hunter, then turned around.

She then proceeded to the others bedrooms. "Ah, not just affabulations j'apprécie, but la vérité! _Ohohoho!~_"

"Huh?… _Yow!_ What is this lady doing! Go away! Can't I sleep in?!" PaRappa shouted, throwing random objects at her. After a few more snaps, Bleu then left the motel. "Going around taking pictures when people are minding their own business… What's her problem?!" He groaned, getting out of bed.

With a laugh, she was already gone. "What in the world just happened? The paparazzi finally came after us? I didn't think we were nearly popular enough. But hey, could've been worse." Isaac Clarke mumbled.

Nathan Drake then laughed nervously. "Yeah, like, someone could've been stalking or tracking us down for some sort of vendetta! Not that this is any better, but… Heh!" He swallowed hard. "Anyway, we did all we could here, didn't we? Plus that party is tomorrow, so we should get a move on considering how long the plane ride is!"

"Really? Already?" Emmett asked.

"I don't wanna leave just yet! Can't we go sight-seeing again at the beach?" Fat Princess whined.

"No, uh, Nate is right!" Jak agreed, remembering that Cliora could be following them by now. "We can go straight to Romania with Noire's permission though, it'll be a double vacation!"

Ratchet then smiled, unaware of the events. "That's right! We could bring Gex back, I invited him and Tomba!" Daxter averted his eyes from hearing that, clearly annoyed to hear that.

"But I want to admire the cute mortals! Where did that woman who was flashing lights at us go? I am king of the gods, so surely she would want pictures of me!" Zeus exclaimed. Captain Blasto disagreed however, knowing that there very well may be fetching beauties at the party they were all invited too.

Either way, it was voted that everyone would prepare to leave now.

* * *

"I had a feeling you wouldn't refuse, darling. You make both an excellent rival and partner you know?… Oh, don't be so flattering, even if it's true. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Gex hung up his phone, Tomba standing next to him at the airport.

Tomba began jumping up and down. "Do they have cornpop on plane? How you talk through something so small? Is it magic?" Ignoring him, Gex grinned as he saw the All-Stars arriving. The kijimuna felt his interest piqued at the large crowd, particularly from the strong aroma coming from a few.

He ran up to Spike. "I smell… Bananas, and monkeys. Hm?" Tomba then poked Pupul, despite Kuu growling at him. "And you smell like spices. But Tomba sense that you both good people… Tomba like you already!"

Pupuru gave an embarrassed grin while Spike was confused. "Uh, thank you, Tomba, right? It's nice to meet you." She responded, offering her hand. Tomba gladly shook it in excitement.

"We can all get introduced later, none of us wanna miss the plane!" Ratchet exclaimed. As everyone began boarding, the lombax caught up with Gex. "We had this weird lady show up in the morning. Somehow she knew you, and just started randomly taking pictures of us. Pretty weird, huh?"

"Knew me? Did you catch her name? I'm able to remember those rather easily."

"I believe it was Bleu. Spoke in a strong french accent from what I've heard. You wouldn't happen to know her, would you Gex?" Clank asked. Gex flinched, but then gave a smile while shrugging.

* * *

Feeling much better, P-Man got to his job in a blocky-realm. Many beings made of purple shards were around him. They were heavily uncanny, having no eyes and unable to speak at all.

Three kinds were short and elf-like, but had differing features. Others jumped normally, while the third could float with a strange power and had a different head-shape.

One was round with a spike on it's head, having the ability to inflate itself.

Another one could also inflate, but looked almost like a deformed snowman.

Two of them had a triangular spike on their hand as a weapon, while one could spray fire the other used their weapon like a sword and had a small shield on the other hand.

One looked like a plain muscular man, another had the appearance of a gorilla. Both were very hard-hitters.

One took the appearance of a shrew-like creature, and had electrical powers.

Finally, one looked like a velociraptor with its sharp teeth, having the ability to flutter around quickly upon jumping.

Despite all of them having a disturbing appearance that could either unnerve or make someone laugh, they were very welcoming to P-Man. They treated him like their leader, or in some extents, a god. Even though a right-handed glove was their true creator.

But someone took suspicion to P-Man. He knew they didn't fit in...

"Raiden, do you wanna take a look at this?" The cyborg approached his old associate. "This place was made in 1999, Blanc kept it here for nostalgia and reference sake. She found this humanoid character made of some purple shards and dumped him here so that she and her proxies had less things to worry about... **_His name is P-Man._**"

He shuddered. It was tempting to withdraw his blade and fight P-Man. "I think I know who he is. Do me a favor Snake, keep an eye on him. I'll question Lady Blanc about it. Because I happened to know someone very similar when I was with the All-Stars." Solid Snake agreed to it, quickly hiding in a cardboard box as Raiden went to confront Lowee's goddess.

* * *

Cliora arrived at the motel, panting in exhaustion. "Where… Where are they?! Those All-Stars! I came all this way on a flying monster and-"

"Ils sont partis." Bleu replied, approaching Cliora from behind. "I mean, they left. Back to Lastation. Saw them head to ze airport with Gex. Do you mind telling me what you know about them by chance?" Groaning, she slumped onto the ground.

The temperature was far too hot for Cliora to keep going, but she answered the strange woman. "They stole and allowed my true love to be _murdered!_ The prince of the underworld! I would give anything for one to reveal the identity of who killed my sweet Gigadis, and bring that damn Pupuru to their knees along with the Playstation All-Stars or whatever!… Augh…" She then collapsed.

Bleu was utterly shocked. "_Mon dieu!_ I got much more information than I imagined… This could be used against Lastation very well, and get ze rest of Gamindustri into another chaotic event possibly! Still, I can't leave this mademoiselle behind. Perhaps she will make a good ally." She then began laughing.

Lifting Cliora up, Bleu left the motel area with her. "Soon, my article on ze _'Playstation All-Stars'_ will make eets way to ze public! Then, I shall go for ze Smash Brothers, and… Whatever Leanbox was originally planning. All too perfect, especially if I can manipulate this one!"

* * *

The All-Stars had returned from their vacation already. Solaire had barely moved an inch from his spot of staring at the sun, only leaving when it set. "Yo Noire! I know you weren't taking anymore new challengers, but I have someone we wanna introduce!" PaRappa called out for the CPU.

While Noire was pleasantly surprised to Gex and Tomba again, Solaire snapped out of his trance. "Ah, wait, that's right." He turned to Nathan. "This lady was looking for you all, I told her you were at that island. She seemed angry…"

Nathan Drake tried to keep his voice down, if Sly heard him then word would instantly spread. "Glad we left that motel when we did… Listen Solaire, we're getting Noire's permission to go elsewhere for our next small vacation. If that chick shows up again, give her the wrong location, alright?" The knight blinked, as if not paying attention, then nodded.

Already, Noire gave her answer. "Alright. I have good enough memories with Gex and Tomba! Also yes, you're allowed to go to that party. I'm working as always, so I don't mind if all of you noisy characters leave! In fact, it's usually a relief. But... Scorpion, are you sure you want to invite Mr. Grimm and Neptune?" A worried look formed on the CPU's face.

"I'm aware that Neptune has been busy as well, but Mr. Grimm said that he and his wife are free tomorrow... And yes, I know she's pregnant. It shouldn't cause too many problems. I'd like to see them again. In a time that doesn't involve Gamindustri being in danger."

She sighed. "It's not her I'm worried about. Nepgear has been extra protective of what her older sister does."

"Oh… Is it possible we could bring her? Grimm said that Neptune is done with a majority of her work, plus it's only one day." It was difficult to argue with Scorpion. He was always determined, but not very social. Noire couldn't exactly refuse the spector to seeing his rival and others again.

Noire then gave a soft nod. "Well, you were never the type to make friends. But since you and Mr. Grimm are close associates, I'll allow it all if they say so!"

"He's not the type? Coming from _'Lonely Heart Noire'? Hah!_" Heihachi cackled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**((Yes, there is going to be a second part sort of. I'll probably get to it rather quickly due to my sudden inspiration lately…**

**We'll get to see who sent the invitation, who Gex is bringing along, and… Nepgear is coming... **

**Ugh. I don't know why I feel like including her in all this, she's one of my lesser-favorite characters. Probably because it'll be funny and she hasn't talked to the All-Stars much except in the "Tournament Royale" ending... But Ge-Ge's so overdramatic/serious and whiny, unlike how silly her older sister is. D:**

**On the subject of Bleu, I wanted a character who would actually antagonize the All-Stars besides Cliora and the party host of the next story, you'll more about who she really is pretty soon if you didn't put the pieces together yet.**

**Until then! I hope you enjoyed the first part of this summer story. c: ))**


End file.
